


[Podfic] Diverging Paths, Part I

by Chantress



Series: Re-Entry (Podfics) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Four years after Waking Dream, an Initiate gains a Master, and a Master has a very unexpected realisation.





	[Podfic] Diverging Paths, Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diverging Paths, Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250413) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



**Title:** Diverging Paths, Part I  
**Author:** flamethrower  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Star Wars  
**Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 01:40:13, mp3  
**Warnings:** Periodic acorn intrusions (no, seriously)

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t3nct9a3nsynekk/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_I.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Normal people post podfic instead of sleeping, right? Right.
> 
> If you're wondering about that warning, there are a bunch of oak trees growing right near the house, and they decided my recording time was the perfect opportunity to bombard the roof with acorns. So you're gonna hear a few odd thuds in the middle of some scenes; hopefully it's not too intrusive.
> 
> As always, my deep, continuing, and mildly sleep-deprived gratitude to Flamethrower for writing this series. <3
> 
> Also, I've gotten terribly behind on answering comments on my stuff due to this being A Year, but rest assured that they're still appreciated all the same. :)


End file.
